Control
by Thess
Summary: After turning sixteen, Integral Hellsing becomes a target for verbal advances in social circles. To avoid looking weak among her equals, she decides to make her embarrassment fade by… exploring the male anatomy first hand in the safest way possible. IxA.


Disclaimer: _Hellsing_ belongs to Kouta Hirano.

Author's Notes: Set in the Manga, dedicated to GlassBullet (who inspired me with her fantastic IxA work, "You Made me Bad." Visit her deviantart account to see it: glassbullet . deviantart . com), edited by the lovely Urwen. Warning for bondage and suggestive themes, lacks nudity to earn the M rating.

* * *

**Control**

There had been a considerable increase in temperature inside the cell, the smell of tobacco was still lingering in the atmosphere even though she has stopped smoking ten minutes ago. For Integral Hellsing, that spiked the sensuality of the situation and made her cheeks flushed when she had no reason to blush. _Yet._

"Master?" Alucard purred darkly. "Master, are you paying attention?"

The sixteen year old knight swallowed hard and shook off the paralysis that had overcome her system. Her breathing was laboured and her hands were trembling, slick with sweat. She slid the gloves off and put them inside her jacket pockets. Never in her life she had been so tense in such pleasant manner.

"Tsk, I should be the one panting, Integra."

Integral attempted to master him with a glare but the sight of her vampire servant was breathtaking to get furious with in that moment. Bothersome ragging hormones. Knelt obediently, Alucard was wearing the dark red leather outfit she had found him in three years ago. At her command, he had bound himself to the wall to recreate his hopeless imprisonment.

This time, though, he did not appear to be a rotting corpse. Integral reached for a strand of his long, black hair. All of a sudden, she was fully aware of the amount of clothes she was wearing. All those constricting, numerous robes.

"I can take the straps for you," Alucard offered solicitously as one of his straightjacket buttons snapped open.

"Don't do that again without my permission unless you want me to leave you here, alone and fully dressed, Alucard."

She smiled - his outfit regenerated the missing button immediately.

Integral continued to caress his hair, noticing how Alucard leaned in to the simplest of her touches. She knew he enjoyed when she stroked him without gloves, he was always looking forward any physical contact she ministered albeit he never requested it aloud. The vampire did not need to.

Storing her determination, Integral bent over his pliable, cold body and ran her fingers over the straps tentatively, undoing the first one at the left. She looked at him while she continued. Alucard 'graced' her with a mischievous smile, his long tongue licked his lips in anticipation. Eyes narrowing, Integral decided that was better not to see his expression, he spoiled her mood.

The growing quietness started to affect Integral's self-restrain as the temperature elevated again. She loosened the harnesses more quickly, pausing to stare at the white flesh of his torso. As lanky as her vampire appeared to be, he actually concealed nicely built muscles under his clothes.

"You don't have to ask permission to touch me. I belong to you, Master," Alucard reminded her, his voice dripping with eagerness. Integral shot him a quick glance then decided to stroke his abdomen with her bare hands. He did not recoil from her curious ministrations, nor arched his back at them. The vampire remained still while she continued touching.

"Such an obedient pet," Integral teased good-naturedly, straightening her body. "Shall we test your self-control? Sit as you were the day I found you and don't move a single muscle," she commanded gravely. Alucard complied, shifting from his kneeling position and leaning over the wall behind him. The good knight considered if her next move was wise. It embarrassed her horribly but that shame was a weakness, one she could not allow others used against her. _That is why I must do this_, she reminded herself.

"My Master?" Alucard questioned while she took a step forwards, the hem of her blue skirt brushing his feet. Without warning, Integral loomed over him and sat, straddling his groin. She saw the vampire's face darkening in lust, his muscles twitching against her thighs. She started to feel uncomfortable in her clothes and the wanton urge to peel them off her. Yet she remained unmoved, as far as she could muster.

"Remember don't move," Integral repeated her last orders. Abruptly, all his small motions ceased. Alucard was still and solemn, leaving her more aroused than before. The power she held over him was the best aphrodisiac. "There's a good boy," she complimented with a cheeky grin, fighting her own wants. This was just a mere exploring; she had no intention of losing her chastity to her vampire.

For fifteen minutes, Integral limited herself to running her hands his chest until they had made acquaintance with each spot and her embarrassment at the sight of the half-naked male body faded. She could feel his glowing eyes on her, they spoke louder than words but Alucard could not do anything to reciprocate the passion then or when she shifted and rubbed herself accidentally to undo the straps on his legs, applying the same exercise she had previously done on his torso. Her breaths became shallow once more and she hold back the craving to moan and arch in abandonment while she tightened the grip of her legs.

"I shan't undress you fully today," Integral informed him breathlessly, looking up to his unreadable face while her right hand scratched his outer thigh lightly. His skin was so smooth, silk-like. It pleased her so much to touch him, to let her fingers roam freely. Though that was a guilty pleasure in which she should not indulge herself often. Alucard was, after all, quite addictive, and addicts had no control over their lives.

"I'm that _difficult_ to handle, Integra?" Alucard asked in a voice caught between offence and sinful taunt. Her statement made her blush but not as bright as before - sexual comebacks were losing the effect on her. "Once you see me fully, men's little mockeries will never besmirch your honour, nor rile you."

"Of course," Integral answered, resting her back on his chest. For a fleeting instant, he tensed visibly, Integral cherished that reaction. "All their words will lose their effects once I gain first hand experience. It _was_ my idea," she reminded him. She was of age and had grown attractive enough to capture the attention of silver-tongued young noblemen who harassed her constantly when she visited the social gatherings. Even if she could turn them down, Integral felt exposed, as an inexpert virgin, to possible verbal assault.

"Or I could just eat them," Alucard proposed. "With your blessings, of course." Integral laughed and shook her head. She fancied the thought of have Alucard set loose his hellhounds on the lads yet it would also show her as a weak character hiding behind her vampire watch dog.

"I had rather do this," Integral replied. "It would be useful in case we face any Midian with more than colourful vocabulary as well." Alucard's response was silence. She wondered if he was disappointed at the lack of merry slaughter or happy to continue the bondage sessions. "You have been good, Alucard. As your Master, I will reward your exceptional behaviour."

Alucard looked down with raised eyebrows. it was rare when Integral rewarded him for something he was supposed to do anyway however she never heard him complain when she did. Feeling perverse, the young woman prickled her thumbs with her cross-shaped pin and stretched her hand on his direction.

"Open your mouth." She saw the bindings of the wall fading and his arms moving to capture her wrist. "No, Alucard. I never said you are supposed to move," she patronized him. The vampire froze and returned to his former posture, snapping his jaws open. Integral switched positions to face him, kneeling on him and pressing her chest against his nude torso. Her blood dripped at a painful pace into his oral cavity, regardless the vampire thirstily swallowed each precious drop as if it was treasured wine.

Integral observed him quietly, feeling an odd sense of satisfaction to see a dreamy gaze while Alucard awaited anxiously the fall of a new drop_. Alive or undead_: _The way to a man's heart is through his stomach._

"Master Integra," Alucard whispered in a drowsy purr when she withdrew her hand. His face was slightly flushed and his eyelids were half lowered.

"I made you blush, servant," Integral teased, rising from her position to Alucard's poorly concealed disappointment. "I enjoyed the session. Maybe next one will be in the comfort of my private quarters." The cell needed a good sweep of the broom and a handful of sprays of deodorant.

"You wouldn't enjoy it in that setting."

Integral looked down, Alucard had a straight face – or slightly less mocking than unusual - so she assumed the vampire was serious in his statement. "You may stand," she said, tilting her head, "Why did you say I wouldn't enjoy the session there?"

The bindings faded and Alucard rose, his muscles and bones coiled up in a fluid motion, the leather gear was hanging with his hair. Integral could not help but stare at his bare body, sensing her pulse quickening. Thankfully she had not undone the buttons of the groin.

"This, my Master," Alucard explained, extending his arms with a maddening expression as he half twirled. "This cell is where you ascended to power, three years ago. This miserable looking room makes you feel in control the most. And that is what you crave, absolute control over every aspect of your life, isn't it, Integra?"

Integral captured his gaze and held it. Admittedly, he was correct. Alucard was always good at figuring her out and was unnerving for her to admit it. She nodded, "Of course." Without control, she felt impotent; an easy target to abuse like her uncle had showed her. "Who wouldn't want absolute control?"

"I don't," Alucard replied, kneeling to her, offering her his head in a submissive position. "Because I had control, I became a monster. It's easier to leave others the responsibility to be on top."

Integral was speechless after his answer. Seldom had Alucard displayed any semblance of weakness to anyone, let alone spoke aloud of it. She stroke his strands intimately, untangling his hair with her long fingers. Finally, she smiled with unusual fondness, one she had thought forgotten after she destroyed any vestige of innocent girlhood.

"So are we both cowards inside? The Master is afraid to lose control, the servant to posses it. We are both running from a past we couldn't change."

"Perhaps but together we are strong."

They exchanged a silent gaze and let the moment of understanding pass. Both knew better than to let themselves be too comfortable despite their cravings. Integral's smile turned wicked.

"You are one of a kind when comes to compliments, Alucard," Integral appraised. "For that, you'll have an extra sip of my blood."

"I have but spoken the truth, my Master," Alucard commented with false humility. "You're most generous today, Integra."

"It's my mood, you're quite correct this cell is aphrodisiac. My blood shed, the power I gained. Don't think this will repeat itself," Integral told him while contemplating how to feed him properly. She already had an idea. Lifting her right leg slightly, the young woman ordered: "Take out my right shoe and sock, servant." Alucard paused for a moment before he did as he was told. "Alright then," she muttered, taking the cravat off her neck. "Put your hands together behind your back, Alucard." Once he complied, Integral tied them firmly with her red lace. "Remain on your knees."

Integral took a deep breath before she prickled her foot with the silver cross pin. She flinched and offered the bleeding extremity to Alucard with devilish expectation. "Drink."

Alucard prostrated at her and took the treat longingly. The vampire laved the skin with precision, inducing shivers in the rest of the rest of Integral's body. Instead of just focusing on the wounded area, he lapped the entire feet, tickling her nerves, finding pleasure spots. She found no problem in arching with desire, Integral had the full control of the circumstances and now, that delicious thought made her flesh more sensitive to the brush of his greedy tongue.

The view was fine indeed. To her feet, lay licking her toes, the mighty No Life King, the bloody Count and lunatic ruler of Wallachia. Integral allowed herself to moan softly for she was mildly disoriented to the gratification of her sense of power and worth. Through the future hardships, she would recall this unique experience. It was doubtful that she would repeat it, Integral was certain doubts and shame would assault her as soon she departed from the cell.

"Master…" she heard him murmur, his cold breath against her living skin stirred her passion. Alucard had pillowed himself on her feet and lingered there snug against her living flesh.

"Yes?"

"Have you told Walter about the nature of the sessions?"

"No, I haven't," Integral informed him, permitting the vampire to remain longer against her leg. She deemed him happy, the leech finally sated with blood. "He will suspect eventually. But I want him to spare me lectures and comparisons with my father." She inclined forward to untie her cravat and release Alucard's hands.

"You're nothing like the former Master, Integra," Alucard pointed out. "Not until you bring the ridding crop to the sessions."

Integral scolded, taking her foot away roughly, making Alucard's head connect with the floor. She loathed to hear the tales of Arthur's young years. It wasn't as if the Twelve Convention members hadn't already gossiped enough about his unorthodox habits.

"Change into your suit before exiting," Integral reminded him, arranging herself to take her leave for dinner. Next time she would gag him so he would not sour her mood, one of the areas Alucard must considered himself a professional. The knight shrugged off the annoyance – it gave her an excuse to discipline him later.


End file.
